1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a television receiver, and more particularly, the invention is directed to a small sized television receiver of excellent design and of good convenience.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a television receiver, there are provided main control buttons or knobs and sub-control buttons or knobs. Although the main control buttons are frequently operated, the sub-control buttons are rarely operated, and therefore the sub-control knobs are disposed in a recess of a front panel and the recess is ordinary covered by a rid in a large sized television receiver. This arrangement gives television receiver good design or appearance.
But it is impossible to provide sub-control knobs on front panel of the receiver in such a small sized television receiver that the television screen occupies substantially whole area of the front panel. Therefore the sub-control knobs are disposed on side surface of the cabinet and the knobs are exposed outside. This arrangement is inferior in design or appearance.